


Touch-line

by blu_pampu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Captain Derek Hale, Comico, Derek sbrana Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Mascotte Stiles, Rugby, Stiles coniglietto, Stiles e la sua proverbiale sfiga, sterek sport
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_pampu/pseuds/blu_pampu
Summary: “Si, papà, non farò l'asociale”“Hai scelto un club?”“No, sto andando ora a dare un'occhiata alle bacheche”“Non fare nessuno sport, ricorda la panchina del lacrosse”“Papà, ci sentiamo stasera, ciao!”Stiles chiude la chiamata mentre attraversa il grande portone dell'edificio principale. Crede che quell'atrio diventerà il suo posto preferito: appena ci mette piede si sente pervaso da una sorta di sensazione mistica, pensa che quelle enormi porte abbiano visto passeggiare tantissime persone che sono entrate lì per apprendere, per conoscere, così come lui. È arrivato nel college più antico della contea di Beacon solo da una settimana e già si sta lasciando prendere da certi pensieri profondi: forse ha ragione suo padre, deve trovare al più presto degli amici.





	Touch-line

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Siamo Pampu e Blu992 su EFP. Palu, Pamblu, Blumpu…Ok, andiamo avanti. Abbiamo deciso di approdare anche su questo sito pubblicando tutte le nostre quattro mani pubblicate fino ad ora.
> 
> L'idea di questa OS è venuta fuori durante una partita di Rugby su prato alle scorse olimpiadi. Siamo rimaste molto affascinate dallo…sport.   
> Qualche giorno dopo ci hanno affascinate anche altri sport e, grazie alla giusta dose di entusiasmo e di pazzia nostra e delle nostre care amiche del gruppi Whatsapp, abbiamo deciso di farne una serie poco seria. Una sorta di Sterek e Sport. Pensate che siamo pazze? Beh, avete ragione, ma non siamo riuscite a fermarci. Quindi queste quasi dodicimila parole sono solo l'inizio!   
> Ancora grazie a chi ha alimentato le nostre idee, grazie ragazze, se non fosse per voi saremmo ancora un pochino sane di mente, continuate così ❤

_~ Chiamata in corso da Stiles a Padre  
   
_“Si, papà, non farò l'asociale”   
  
“Hai scelto un club?”   
  
“No, sto andando ora a dare un'occhiata alle bacheche”   
  
“Non fare nessuno sport, ricorda la panchina del lacrosse”   
  
“Papà, ci sentiamo stasera, ciao!”  _  
  
~ Chiamata terminata _  
   
Stiles chiude la chiamata mentre attraversa il grande portone dell'edificio principale. Crede che quell'atrio diventerà il suo posto preferito: appena ci mette piede si sente pervaso da una sorta di sensazione mistica, pensa che quelle enormi porte abbiano visto passeggiare tantissime persone che sono entrate lì per apprendere, per conoscere, così come lui. È arrivato nel college più antico della contea di Beacon solo da una settimana e già si sta lasciando prendere da certi pensieri profondi: forse ha ragione suo padre, deve trovare al più presto degli amici.    
  
Stiles si guarda intorno, l’ampio spazio quadrato è circondato, sulle pareti, da decide di bacheche. Ricorda di aver visto, due giorni dopo il suo arrivo, quelle dedicate alle iscrizioni ai vari club, ma ora non riesce a trovarle. Forse erano di fianco a quelle degli orari dei corsi, o di fianco a quelle sugli orari dei laboratori…meglio fare il giro e cercarle.    
  
Eccole! La frase “Iscrizioni aperte” è scritta in rosso scuro proprio al centro, sotto di essa Stiles si perde tra le decine di annunci di ogni tipo.    
 _“Lo sai che puoi essere uno sportivo anche se giochi a scacchi? Vieni a fare una prova!”  
“Se ti piace la moda, ti aspettiamo il 27 Settembre al Club di sartoria. Magari sei la nuova Donatella Versace e non lo sai ancora!” _  
Anche senza il consiglio amorevole di suo padre, Stiles avrebbe evitato i club sportivi come la peste, quindi evita anche di leggere tutti i volantini che presentano immagini di palle, campi da gioco o spalti affollati. Scarta anche quelli che prevedono attività manuali come la sartoria, la falegnameria o simili: da piccolo non riusciva nemmeno ad incollare le figurine di Dragon Ball sull'album senza metterle storte, non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza pazienza per fare il mosaico o il coordinamento occhio-mano necessario per ricamare un centrino.    
Sta quasi per arrendersi ad una vita da collegiale solitario e soprattutto senza la possibilità di fare conquiste perché “Chi non è in un club è uno sfigato”, quando la sua attenzione è catturata da una parola rosso scuro scritta su un volantino bianco, molto semplice.    
“Werewolves!”   
  
Ora, Stiles ancora deve leggere il resto dell'annuncio ma nella sua testa si materializzano due scenari. Il primo: Quello è una specie di club in cui si fanno giochi di ruolo, in questo caso un branco di licantropi, con annesse gerarchie di Alpha, Beta, Omega e tutte quelle cose che Stiles ha letto in anni e anni di ricerche sul sovrannaturale mentre, come sempre, suo padre lo voleva fuori di casa a giocare con gli altri bambini. O il secondo: è un club di teatro in cui si fa una recita a fine anno con argomento principale i lupi mannari.    
Che Stiles preferirebbe il primo caso, non c'è dubbio, ma forse nel secondo potrebbe starsene nascosto ad aprire e chiudere il sipario cercando di non impigliarsi nelle corde. Forse dovrebbe solo continuare a leggere e basta.    
  
 _“Werewolves!  
SONO APERTE LE SELEZIONI PER LA MASCOTTE DELLA SQUADRA DI RUGBY CHE HA VINTO GLI ULTIMI CINQUE CAMPIONATI UNIVERSITARI!   
Sei una persona esuberante? Ti piace lo sport? Hai sempre sognato indossare un costume da mascotte? Vieni alle 15:00 del 27 Settembre alla palestra di rugby per la prova di selezione!" _  
Esuberante? Si. Amante dello sport? Beh, Stiles aveva guardato abbastanza partite di rugby con suo padre durante la sua vita da aver capito più o meno le regole base e sapere che ci si picchiava per portare la palla dall'altro lato del campo e che la palla non era tonda. Sognato di indossare un costume? Quello no. Quando da piccolo gli capitava di trovare i Teletubbies in Tv, di solito la spegneva perché non capiva che esseri fossero e ora, da grande, gli facevano solo pena quei poverini che erano costretti a sudare per ore dentro quei costumi. Però si poteva fingere, facile.    
Quindi sarebbe diventato una mascotte, una mascotte di un lupo molto probabilmente e la cosa era molto, molto più figa di un pupazzo viola con una strana antenna.    
  
Mentre si sta segnando il posto e l'orario sul cellulare, però, Stiles sente qualcuno avvicinarsi alle sue spalle e quasi salta per lo spavento. Il ragazzo, un tipo alto, anche abbastanza carino, gli sta sorridendo e Stiles davvero non capisce cosa voglia da lui quel tipo.   
  
“Scusa, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”   
  
Il tipo strano allarga il sorriso e gli porge la mano destra per presentarsi.   
  
“Sono Danny, piacere!”   
  
Stiles stringe di riflesso la mano, si presenta, ma gli pone di nuovo la stessa domanda. Il ragazzo, Danny, gli passa un braccio sulle spalle mentre con la mano libera gli indica il volantino dei Werewolves.   
  
“Stavi pensando di andarci, vero?”   
  
Stiles, nonostante si senta in imbarazzo perché quello sconosciuto lo sta praticamente abbracciando, annuisce con la testa.   
  
“E la conosci la leggenda della mascotte dei Werewolves?”   
  
Questa volta fa un segno di dissenso scuotendo il capo da destra a sinistra.   
  
“Ok, te la racconto io. Voci di campus dicono, e io ci credo davvero, che da quando i Werewolves vincono senza sosta, cioè da cinque anni, le loro mascotte sono sfortunate. E con sfortuna non intendo quella che ti farà cadere una tegola in testa, ma quella che non ti farà scopare per almeno tutta la stagione, o almeno fino a quando non scapperai a gambe levate”   
  
L'unica cosa che può fare Stiles è guardare quel tipo negli occhi e ridere. Ha quasi le lacrime agli occhi quando Danny si stacca da lui e lo guarda serio.   
  
“Io non riderei. Probabilmente non senti il problema perché ce l'hai scritto sulla fronte che sei vergine, ma poco sotto hai scritto anche che sei decisamente gay e stare a stretto contatto con la squadra di rugby ti farà solo desiderare di scopare ogni giorno e se sei la loro mascotte non potrai farlo”    
  
Stiles sta ancora ridendo mentre vede Danny allontanarsi e fare un cenno con la mano per salutarlo. Leggenda o meno, ormai è deciso: oggi è il ventisette settembre e Stiles ha solo due ore per leggere la pagina di Wikipedia dedicata a quello sport e per sviluppare un amore viscerale verso i costumi interi a forma di lupo.    
  
***   
  
Un'ora e cinquanta minuti dopo, Stiles è in piedi di fronte alla porta chiusa della palestra. Non sa se deve bussare o entrare direttamente, quindi decide di aspettare ancora qualche minuto: è comunque da solo, sicuramente arriveranno altre persone per le selezioni.    
Alle quindici e sei minuti decide di farsi coraggio e spingere il portellone con due mani per entrare. Non è arrivato nessun altro e, nonostante sia lì da molto, sa di avere qualche minuto di ritardo. Di fronte si trova un breve corridoio che percorre a passo incerto fino a svoltare a destra e trovarsi davanti una palestra abbastanza grande. Stiles si è informato e sa che i Werewolves praticano rugby su prato e che quindi quella palestra viene usata solo per gli allenamenti volti allo sviluppo della muscolatura. Infatti, lungo le pareti sono allineati svariati attrezzi di cui ne riconosce a stento la metà.   
Continuando a spostare lo sguardo Stiles vede che almeno qualcuno della squadra c'è.    
Un ragazzo è di spalle, con le mani appoggiate ad un lungo tavolo posizionato vicino alla parete in fondo alla stanza. Fortunatamente sembra non essersi accorto di Stiles, perché quest'ultimo si sente come se non riuscisse più a muoversi. Avendo le mani sul tavolo, il ragazzo è leggermente piegato con il busto in avanti e la visione che si presenta agli occhi della matricola è quasi paradisiaca. Sta probabilmente indossando la divisa della squadra, perché quei pantaloncini rossi dovrebbero essere illegali su di lui fuori da un campo di gioco. Stiles non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quella figura e sente la salivazione azzerarsi in meno di tre secondi, mentre le mani cominciano a sudare. Durante le sue brevi esperienze sul divano di casa, Stiles non si è mai, ovviamente, limitato a guardare solo le partite, ma ha sempre notato quanto i giocatori di rugby fossero ben messi. Gambe muscolose, sederi alti e probabilmente di marmo, fisico scolpito a regola d'arte. Stiles sa che ha scelto quel club inconsciamente, e forse mica tanto, solo perché la sua mente gli aveva riproposto certe immagini.   
  
“Vieni avanti o resti lì come un pesce lesso?”   
  
Oh. Oooh. Il tipo, che ora Stiles ha deciso chiamarsi NonHoSoloUnCuloPerfettoMaSonoTuttoPerfetto, pronuncia quella domanda alzandosi e girandosi verso Stiles che fa un passo indietro inciampando sui propri piedi e cadendo col sedere a terra.   
  
“Cominciamo bene”   
  
E il ragazzo non può essere più d'accordo con NonHoSoloUnCuloPerfettoMaSonoTuttoPerfetto.   
  
“Sc…scusa, osservavo la palestra. È la prima volta che ne vedo una”   
  
E via la carta dell'amante dello sport.    
Ovviamente il dio greco alza un sopracciglio interrogativo prima di porgergli un'altra domanda.   
  
“E allora perché sei qui? Sei uno delle pulizie?”   
  
Eh? Lui è una matricola del corso di fisica!   
  
“Io sono una matricola del corso di fisica!”   
  
Appunto.   
  
“E io cosa dovrei farci con te?”   
  
E beh, questo è un colpo basso. Nel senso di colpo preciso nelle parti basse che ti fa scendere tutto il sangue diritto lì e che ti fa pensare a svariati scenari. Stiles, ovviamente, in quegli scenari in cui si fa fare tante belle cose ci si perde e non risponde alla domanda.   
  
“Scusa, sei uno studente…speciale?”   
  
E ora perché quel tipo lo sta guardando con compassione? Perché l'ha definito speciale? La testa di Stiles realizza nello stesso momento in cui tira fuori tre parole urlate.    
  
“TU! BRUTTO IDIOTA!”   
  
Solo che il rugbista sembra ancora della sua opinione e continua a guardarlo con la stessa espressione.    
  
“Sono qui per le selezioni della mascotte, sono solo inciampato nei miei piedi!”   
  
Beh, almeno ora Stiles si vede rivolto uno sguardo scettico e non di compatimento.    
  
“E come vorresti muoverti in un costume ingombrante senza ucciderti?”   
  
Il tipo pronuncia quella frase facendo qualche passo avanti e arrivando a meno di due metri da Stiles che fa di tutto per non assumere di nuovo un'espressione tipica di qualcuno che ha perso il cervello durante una gita fuori, ma con quel corpo di fronte è davvero difficile. Ora riesce a guardarlo meglio in faccia e vede benissimo quanto i suoi occhi non siano solo chiari, ma di un verde quasi trasparente che crea un perfetto contrasto con la sua pelle scura e il filo di barba, nera come i suoi capelli, che gli incornicia il viso dai lineamenti marcati. Per fortuna questa volta Stiles riesce a riprendersi prima che NonHoSoloUnCuloPerfettoMaSonoTuttoPerfetto decida di mandarlo fuori a calci.    
  
“Quando sono concentrato non inciampo e sarò concentratissimo perché sono un tipo che quando deve fare qualcosa la fa bene o non la fa per niente”   
  
Anche le figure di merda, ma questo l'aveva aggiunto solo nella propria testa.   
  
“Ok, dimmi come ti chiami”   
  
Questa è facile.   
  
“Sono Stiles Stilinski. Cioè mi chiamano tutti Stiles, il mio nome è impronunciab-“   
  
“Non mi interessa. Aspetta qui, ti porto il costume e faremo delle prove”   
  
Ok, bello era bello, ma quella era maleducazione. Maleducazione a cui Stiles decide di non rispondere e quindi annuisce solo.    
Un minuto dopo, da una porta in fondo alla palestra, vede venire fuori il ragazzo insieme ad un ammasso di peli bianchi. Sarebbe stato un lupo bianco, figo!   
  
“Tieni, indossalo”   
  
Stiles vede allontanarsi quel sedere perfetto e lo vede sedersi dietro al lungo tavolo, poi rivolge uno sguardo al costume. Meglio iniziare con la parte di sotto.   
  
“Togli le scarpe o lo sporchi”   
  
Giusto. Dopo essersele tolte, Stiles alza il costume dal pavimento e abbassa la cerniera sul retro fino ad una coda a batuffolo. Un lupo con una coda così corta? Infilare quell'enorme peluche, nonostante sia un'impresa difficile, non lo fa cadere nemmeno una volta e la matricola esulta internamente e afferra con entusiasmo la testa per infilarsela sul capo, ma per la sorpresa questa volta non riesce a non cadere. Di nuovo.   
  
“Che cazzo ti prende?”   
  
“Perché non sono un lupo?”   
  
Stiles tenta di alzarsi, ma il costume ingombrante lo fa ripiombare per terra con le gambe in aria.   
  
“Perché dovresti essere un lupo?”   
  
“Vi chiamate Werewolves!”   
  
“Noi, non tu. Tu sei il coniglietto che sbraniamo dopo ogni vittoria”   
  
Nonostante sia sdraiato sulla schiena, Stiles vede perfettamente il ghigno che si forma sul volto dell'altro.    
  
“Mi aiuti?”   
  
“No, muoviti. Mettiti la testa, coniglietto”   
  
Bello, maleducato e stronzo.    
   
  
Quando riesce ad alzarsi e ad indossare senza altri drammi anche la testa, Stiles comincia a pentirsi di essersi presentato. Lì dentro fa caldissimo, la vista è quasi nulla e puzza in una maniera indescrivibile, ma cammina fiero (per quanto possa sembrare fiero un coniglietto bianco con le orecchie lunghe che gli scendono ai lati della testa) e si pone di fronte al suo esaminatore che se ne sta seduto con la schiena diritta.   
  
“Bene. Io sono Derek Hale, capitano del Werewolves. Benvenuto. Possiamo cominciare?”   
  
Stiles dice di Si, ma Derek sembra non averlo sentito quindi urla ancora più forte.   
  
“Regola numero uno: le mascotte non parlano. Mai”   
  
Quindi Stiles annuisce e poi resta fermo.   
  
“Regola numero due: le mascotte non stanno mai ferme. Per tutta la durata degli incontri si muovono lungo il perimetro del campo, incitano il pubblico e ballano”   
  
Stiles ora si sente davvero ridicolo, ma non può dargliela vinta, quindi decide di muovere un po' le mani, un saluto crede possa bastare.   
  
“Ti metto una musica, balla”   
  
Dalle retine che il coniglio ha al posto degli occhi, Stiles vede Hale perdere un cellulare e premere qualche tasto. Dopo un po' una musica si diffonde nell'ambiente e la matricola decide di prendere la sua dignità e chiuderla da qualche parte per un po'. Bruno Mars comincia a cantare Uptown Funk e Stiles comincia a muovere i fianchi a destra e sinistra cercando almeno di sculettare. Ad un certo punto fa un piccolo saltello per girarsi di spalle e scuotere ancora un po' il sedere, quando sente una porta chiudersi e si ferma.   
  
“Continua!”   
  
Probabilmente qualcuno è entrato in palestra, forse un altro giocatore, ma per fortuna lui è interamente coperto e non avrà quel posto da mascotte, quindi continua a muovere il bacino e scuote anche le braccia in aria, consapevole di essere davvero ridicolo. La musica si ferma e Stiles si rigira verso il tavolo e vede che è presente davvero un altro ragazzo, alto, biondo scuro e davvero, davvero carino.   
  
“Ehi, capitano, chi c'è lì dentro? Sembrava posseduto!”   
  
Stiles vede Derek passarsi una mano sul viso, quasi rassegnato e poi lo sente parlare non credendo alle sue orecchie. Da coniglio e da umano.   
  
“Jackson ti presento Stiles, la nostra nuova mascotte.”   
  
"Derek sei proprio sicuro?"   
  
"No, ma non abbiamo molta scelta. È l'unico ad essersi presentato."   
  
"E pensi davvero che non riuscirà ad uccidere nessuno durante la prima partita?"   
  
"Possiamo sempre decidere di farlo stare immobile. Quello dovrebbe essere in grado di farlo" dice Derek per poi girarsi verso Stiles. "Prova a stare fermo"   
  
Stiles si raddrizza e ci prova davvero a stare immobile ma il caldo e l'odore di polvere gli fanno pizzicare il naso fino a farlo starnutire talmente forte da inciampare e cadere all'indietro. Jackson scoppia a ridere mentre Derek si schiaffa una mano in faccia: quel ragazzino avrebbe portato un sacco di guai!   
  
***   
  
È il primo giorno di allenamento e Stiles si presenta al campo gesticolando per attirare l'attenzione.   
  
"EHI SQUADRA DI BESTIONI! IL CONIGLIETTO È VENUTO!"   
  
Venticinque paia di occhi si voltano allibiti.   
  
"Oddio ma siete dei pervertiti! Il coniglio è nella tana! MEGLIO?"   
  
Derek sospira. "Stiles non devi venire ai nostri allenamenti ma a quelli delle cheerleader"   
  
"Cosa? Dovrei allenarmi con delle ragazze in gonnella?"   
  
"Sì"   
  
"Non se ne parla. Devo sapere per chi tifo. È una questione di professionalità, devo assistervi. Cioè devo assistere alla partita"   
  
Isaac, un ragazzo tutto ricci e ironia poggia una mano sulla spalla di Derek. "Capitano, chi è questo?"   
  
"Lui è Stiles, la nostra nuova mascotte"   
  
"Bella scelta capitano. Possiamo anche fare a meno di mettergli il costume. Fa già ridere così"    
  
"Ti ho sentito sai? E non hai nessun diritto di parlare così di me" gli ribatte Stile indignato e si raddrizza sulle spalle facendo sue passi in avanti per sembrare più minaccioso.   
  
Peccato che non si accorge della pozzanghera davanti a sé. Il piede pesante alza tutta l'acqua sporca e lo infanga da capo a piedi, facendo ridere l'intera squadra.   
  
"Ok Stiles. Direi che per oggi hai già fatto abbastanza. Vai pure a casa. Però da domani ti allenerai con le cheerleader" Gli dice Derek conuno sguardo di…pena.    
  
Stiles annuisce e si avvia mesto verso l'uscita del campo.   
  
***   
  
La prima partita è dopo due settimane dal disastroso allenamento. In quei quattordici giorni Stiles ha evitato di farsi vedere agli allenamenti della squadra con la speranza che i ragazzi si potessero dimenticare della sua pessima figura. Perciò arriva al campo carico per l'inizio della sua nuova vita sociale: sarebbe stato una mascotte così perfetta che tutti si sarebbero complimentati con lui dopo la partita! Entra nel suo spogliatoio personale (sì, ha uno spogliatoio tutto per lui e non è ridicolo che sulla porta ci sia disegnata una bocca di roditore con denti sporgenti) e guarda il costume da mascotte. Passa la mano sul soffice pelo e pensa che avrà sicuramente molto caldo con quello addosso e lui odia sudare. Comincia, quindi, a pensare ad una possibile soluzione e ha un'idea a dir poco geniale. Poco dopo è pronto per entrare in campo per la sua prima sfilata come mascotte ufficiale seguito dall'intera squadra.   
  
La partita comincia e i Werewolves sono subito in vantaggio. Stiles cerca di incitare il pubblico senza esagerare con i movimenti e senza intralciare le cheerleaders che gli hanno espressamente ordinato "Sculetta lontano dalla nostra piramide, Stiles!". E' quasi convinto di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro: è solo inciampato una volta nel giudice di linea, non per colpa sua, ma di Derek che è stato placcato e la sua maglietta si è alzata mostrando i suoi addominali tonici. Comunque nessuno dei due è caduto perciò sì, stava andando tutto bene. Pensava anche di avere più caldo sotto quell'ammasso di peli e invece si accorge che non è così male. L'unico fastidio è quella cerniera sul davanti di cui Stiles non capisce l'utilità: magari è solo la cerniera d'emergenza in caso quella sul retro si blocca.   
  
La fine della partita arriva per fortuna velocemente e con la netta vittoria della squadra di casa. Stiles comincia a saltellare felice agitando le mani aspettandosi di vedere abbracci e scambi di pacche sul sedere e invece non solo il pubblico non lo segue nei movimenti, ma anzi tutti i presenti sugli spalti si alzano in piedi ondeggiando le mani come se si stessero preparando per fare una ola. Distratto dallo strano comportamento dei tifosi, Stiles vede solo in un secondo momento l'intera squadra avvicinarsi in modo inquietante a lui. La mascotte comincia ad indietreggiare chiedendosi cosa diavolo sta succedendo e il perché di quegli sguardi... da predatori. Riesce appena a scorgere Isaac balzare su di lui e si gira, spaventato, cominciando a correre nella direzione opposta. La testa del coniglio, però, è pesante e non solo non riesce a vedere bene dove va, gli fa anche male sul collo. I movimenti, già goffi normalmente, diventano così ancora più difficoltosi. In pochi secondi si ritrova steso supino sotto la curva dei tifosi che stanno ancora facendo quello strano movimento con le braccia, mentre due giocatori gli tengono bloccati mani e piedi: uno di loro è sicuramente quel Jackson che gli è sembrato antipatico fin dal primo momento. Nonostante la paura, non si perde Derek che si avvicina a lui con un ghigno sul volto. Il capitano, con un unico movimento che lo sorprende e non poco, si mette cavalcioni sul suo bacino.   
  
 "Ti ho catturato coniglietto"    
  
Stiles registra tre eventi. Il primo è il peso di Hale su di sé. Il secondo sono le mani di quest'ultimo che gli toccano il basso ventre e aprono la cerniera sul davanti. Il terzo è il boato del pubblico insieme alla risata dell'intera squadra e forse dell'intera contea. Stiles è consapevole di essere quasi nudo, fatta eccezione per dei ridicoli boxer di Spiderman con una ragnatela sul sedere. Sente le urla rimbombare nella propria testa e solo una voce chiara che sovrasta le altre.   
  
"Perché sei nudo?"    
  
Derek glielo urla contro, furioso, mentre si china su di lui per coprire il suo corpo esposto. Stiles, che in quel momento ha nella testa solo il desiderio di voler sprofondare in una buca di emergenza lì a bordo campo, riesce solo a balbettare mezza frase. Le guance sicuramente in fiamme.   
  
 "I-io non sapevo che... che"    
  
"Insieme al costume doveva esserci anche una maglietta rossa!"   
  
"Non c'era. E visto che faceva caldo ho pensato che... ti prego lasciami andare"    
  
Probabilmente Derek un po' di compassione verso la sua preghiera ce l'ha perché, dopo averlo osservato ancora una volta, si sposta. Il capitano gli tende una mano, ma Stiles preferisce tenere le sue sul davanti del costume squarciato per coprire anche un mezza erezione totalmente inopportuna.   
  
Stiles corre così nello spogliatoio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e aspettando di non sentire più alcun rumore prima di uscire, senza la minima intenzione di incrociare uno dei giocatori. Quando è sicuro che se ne sono andati tutti esce finalmente dal suo rifugio, ma nell'esatto momento in cui mette piede nella parte in cui ci sono le docce, per sciacquarsi almeno la faccia prima di scappare in dormitorio,  sente una delle docce accendersi. Avanza nel modo più silenzioso possibile verso i lavandini ma dallo specchio di fronte ad essi vede Derek, gloriosamente nudo, sotto al getto dell'acqua alle sue spalle. Stiles si ritrova a trattenere il fiato. Sente il capitano imprecare e vede chiaramente i movimenti decisi del suo braccio destro che non lasciano spazio all'immaginazione. La mano di Stiles si infila automaticamente nei suoi boxer seguendo il ritmo del capitano mentre l'altra la porta alla bocca per soffocare i suoi gemiti. Ci mette poco, davvero poco, ad essere travolto da un potente orgasmo: il tempo di osservare attentamente i muscoli di quella schiena perfetta guizzare guidati da quelle mosse e di sentire la voce roca mormorare parole incomprensibili, ma che alle sue orecchie arrivano come ansiti misti a rabbia. Anche Derek raggiunge l'apice del piacere dopo pochi secondi e Stiles lo vede colpire con un pugno le mattonelle. Stiles scappa fuori senza nemmeno interrogarsi sul perché di quel gesto violento, troppo spaventato per la possibilità essere scoperto, ignorando l'ultima frase fuoriuscita dalla labbra del giocatore "Stupido ragazzino!"   
  
***   
  
Che Stiles sia una persona che si riprende velocemente da eventi traumatici o da figure di merda colossali, nessuno lo potrà mai negare. E quell'ultimo caso non è da meno.    
  
Sono passati dieci giorni dall'ultima partita e mancano meno di tre settimane al prossimo scontro con la seconda in classifica. Purtroppo si disputa solo un incontro al mese, e Stiles ha disertato solo un allenamento. Cioè, in realtà, c'è stato solo un allenamento da allora e Stiles non ci è andato, ma sono dettagli. Ora, però, ha tutte le intenzioni di recarsi nella palestra delle cheerleaders e imparare qualche nuova mossa strana da far fare al suo coniglietto. Le ragazze sono state molto comprensive nei suoi riguardi, nessuna l'ha deriso nei corridoi e nemmeno una le ha rivolto le occhiate furiose che, invece, ha ricevuto dall'intera squadra di rugby, capitano compreso.    
  
Sta per svoltare nell'ultimo corridoio quando si sente chiamare dall'altro capo e si gira ritrovandosi di fronte Isaac, il biondino più antipatico della squadra.   
  
“Fermati! Oggi ti devi allenare con noi perché siamo tutti fuori sul campo! Mi ha mandato la capo cheerleader a dirtelo. Veloce, coniglietto!”   
  
Stiles vorrebbe davvero gridargli contro le peggio parole, ma si trattiene e gli dice solo che li raggiungerà in cinque minuti, deve solo fare una cosa. In fondo Isaac gli ha rivolto la parola e forse anche gli altri giocatori avranno sbollito la rabbia verso la stupida mascotte che non conosce le tradizioni e si denuda in campo, quindi decide di fare un tentativo per scusarsi e prima di recarsi all'allenamento, Stiles passa per il bar del campus, quello meno affollato, e prende cinque enormi pizze ai funghi, le uniche rimaste.    
  
Arriva al campo sudato e in affanno, le pizze sono calde e pesano, ma le facce che si girano a guardarlo quando urla “Aiuuuuto!” e che notano il cibo, lo ripagano decisamente.    
  
Il primo a corrergli in contro è Mason, seguito da Liam, le uniche due matricole della squadra. Anche le ragazze si avvicinano ma dichiarano di non voler mangiare. Mentre parla con loro Stiles vede che anche il capitano sta lasciando il campo per vedere cosa succede. Quando gli è a un metro di distanza, Stiles lo guarda meglio: è già sudato e, nonostante la barba, si vede benissimo quanto le sue guance siano rosse. Derek si passa una mano tra i capelli e gli si rivolge continuando ad avvicinarsi.    
  
“Ti sembra normale portare cibo ad un allenamento?”   
  
Stiles si sente un po' ferito, ma contrattacca.   
  
“Volevo solo farmi perdonare, grande capo! E i tuoi amichetti hanno apprezzato. Togli il broncio e mangia con noi”   
  
Stiles vede Derek inarcare le sopracciglia come se avesse sentito la cosa più strana del mondo, poi gira le spalle e se ne va. Nonostante la rabbia, Stiles non riesce a fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo sul suo sedere stretto in quei pantaloncini rossi e quelle gambe muscolose, poi Derek accelera il passo e si allontana di nuovo verso il campo riprendendo a lanciare. Stiles mangia quattro pezzi di pizza per non pensare a quella visione.    
  
   
Ok, quella è sfiga. Sono passate due ore e Stiles è seduto in bagno da almeno una con atroci crampi alla pancia. È tornato dal campo che stava bene, ma poi è andato tutto male. Sta sudando freddo e forse sta per morire e quella che sente bussare alla porta è la morte, sicuramente.    
  
“APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA!”   
  
Beh, se la morte aveva la voce di Derek Hale, cazzo se era bella!   
  
“STILINSKI!”   
  
Ok, tra un crampo e l'altro forse poteva alzarsi e forse quella non era la morte.    
  
Dopo essersi sciacquato il viso con acqua fredda, Stiles apre la porta della sua camera, che al momento occupa da solo, e quello che si ritrova di fronte gli fa venire una specie di crampo anche più giù della pancia. Derek ha lo sguardo così furioso che se gli spuntassero occhi rossi e artigli non si meraviglierebbe. Sta per chiedergli cosa ci faccia lì, ma l'altro lo spinge nella stanza entrando senza invito e sbattendolo contro il muro.   
  
“VOLEVI AVVELENARE TUTTA LA SQUADRA? COSA CAZZO C'ERA SU QUELLE PIZZE?!”   
  
Oh. Allora non aveva solo lui quei dolori? Cazzo al quadrato!   
  
“Io...”   
  
“Tu niente! Ho tutta la squadra chiusa in bagno! Sono appena tornato dalla farmacia con una scorta di medicine e dal supermercato con pacchi di carta igienica! Volevi ucciderci, per caso?!”   
  
Stiles vorrebbe davvero rispondergli, ma sta arrivando l'ennesimo crampo e stringe forte gli occhi per non gemere per il dolore. Derek gli sta ancora tenendo le spalle contro il muro, forse deve credere che la sua è una reazione dovuta alla paura.    
  
“Non mi freghi ragazzino, guardami in faccia”   
  
E Stiles vorrebbe solo correre di nuovo in bagno e che quell'idiota esca dalla sua camera, ma non riesce a parlare e nemmeno a frenare una lacrima che gli scende lungo la guancia. Però quello sembra calmare l'altro.   
  
“Cos'hai? Non voglio mica ucciderti!”   
  
“La..la pizza. An…anche io”   
  
È l'unica cosa che Stiles riesce a dire prima di correre in bagno quando Derek lo lascia andare. Chiude a chiave la porta nello stesso momento in cui sente quella di ingresso sbattere e si rilassa un po'.   
  
Dopo dieci minuti decide di sdraiarsi e di aspettare la prossima colica e si avvicina al letto togliendosi le scarpe. Nell'abbassarsi però, un rotolo di carta igienica insieme a una macchia azzurra sul letto cattura la sua attenzione. È una scatola piccola e dopo aver letto la scritta sul davanti Stiles capisce di cosa si tratta e un piccolo sorriso gli compare sul volto.    
  
 _“Loperamide. Per ristabilire il rimo naturale dell'apparato digerente e farlo tornare alla normalità.”_  
  
***   
  
Ci vollero due giorni perché la squadra uscisse dal bagno e quasi una settimana per cominciare regolarmente gli allenamenti. Quando si ritrovano al campo Jackson propone una punizione esemplare ai danni di Stiles, che comprende qualcosa come cento giri di campo su una gamba sola e il costume da mascotte addosso, ma Derek lo ferma ricordandogli che anche lui era stato male e che quindi aveva sicuramente imparato la lezione. Questo, però, non impedisce a Jackson di imporre al povero Stiles di lavare le divise alla fine dell'allenamento.   
  
"Se lo farò mi perdonerete?" chiede Stiles speranzoso.   
  
"Certo. Però mi raccomando. Lasciale a bagno che il fango si deve sciogliere. E lavale a mano"   
  
Stiles torna al suo alloggio armato di forza di volontà con due borse piene di vestiti sporchi. Vorrebbe davvero lasciarli a bagno e lavarli tutti a mano, ma il lavandino è troppo piccolo e ci metterebbe troppo tempo. Così si reca alla lavanderia a gettoni del campus, magari ne può approfittare per studiare e perché no, anche per cercare di incontrare qualcuno di interessante. In fondo non esce con qualcuno da un po', se si conta la breve frequentazione con una ragazza del suo paese finita con lei che si sbaciucchia un tipo muscoloso e alto due metri. Se non conta Malia, non esce con qualcuno da praticamente sempre e poi deve smentire le parole di Danny sulla leggenda della mascotte.   
  
Dopo aver cercato consigli su internet su "come smacchiare una divisa dal fango" e aver trovato informazioni piuttosto confuse (non che non abbia mai fatto una lavatrice ma ehi, lui non si rotolava nelle pozzanghere!) sceglie con cura il detersivo "per bianchi e colorati, smacchia anche a 30°", butta le divise nel cestello e imposta la temperatura più alta perché "è così che si scioglie lo sporco". Si mette a studiare per l'esame imminente mentre aspetta che la lavatrice finisca e intanto si guarda intorno aspettando che qualcuno entri, dato che la stanza è deserta.    
  
Dopo due ore finalmente il beep dell'elettrodomestico lo avvisa della fine del lavaggio. Apre il cestello e... oh, bene le macchie non ci sono più. Peccato che le maglie da bianche siano diventate piuttosto... rosa. Questa volta Derek lo uccide. Stiles se lo sente, ne è certo. Però ormai non può farci nulla. Anzi è davvero tardi e le divise devono essere pronte per il pomeriggio seguente. Non si asciugheranno mai! Per questo Stiles decide di metterle in asciugatrice. Tanto peggio di così non può andare, vero? Selezione il programma "asciugatura fortissima" e l'aziona. Dopo altre due ore può finalmente rientrare in camera. Spera solo che i ragazzi apprezzeranno il nuovo colore.   
   
"Stai scherzando vero?"    
  
Questo è l'urlo di Jackson che accoglie Stiles. Il ragazzo gli grida contro sventolando la maglietta rosa.   
  
"Cosa ti è sfuggito del lavarle a mano?"   
  
"Io volevo farlo, davvero. Ma il lavandino era troppo piccolo" tenta di giustificarsi Stiles.   
  
"Potevi almeno separare i bianchi dai colorati!"   
  
"Il programma mezzo carico costa esattamente come gli altri. Sono uno studente, non ho soldi da sprecare. E poi andiamo, il rosa va di moda! E poi guarda, a Danny piace" prova ancora Stiles mentre indica il ragazzo che si sta infilando la maglia.   
  
In quel momento dal fondo della palestra Stiles vede Derek uscire dagli spogliatoi con i pantaloncini della divisa. Pantaloncini che erano diventati shorts... shorts molto ridotti dal momento che il capitano aveva praticamente mezza natica fuori ed erano talmente attillati che sul davanti non lasciavano spazio all'immaginazione, non che Stiles non avesse immaginato quella zona del corpo del ragazzo con dettagli molto dettagliati. L'unica cosa che riesce a fare è deglutire.    
  
"E questi cosa sono?"    
  
Derek lo aggredisce peggio di Jackson avanzando verso il centro della palestra.   
  
"Pantaloncini?"   
  
"Non dirmi che hai messo le divise in asciugatrice"   
  
"Ok, non te lo dico!"   
  
Forse rispondere in quel modo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare Hale ancora di più.   
  
"Io ti ammazzo"   
  
Appunto.   
  
Stiles comincia a tremare consapevole di averla fatta grossa, ancora una volta.   
  
"Dai capitano, non sono così male" interviene Danny in sua difesa.   
  
"Non sono così male? Siamo i Werewolves non le fottute Pink Lady!"   
  
"Potete usarle per distrarre gli avversari e le loro cheerleaders" tenta Stiles.   
  
"E diventare così gli zimbelli del campionato? No grazie. E guardami in faccia quando ti parlo!"   
  
"Non è colpa mia se hai un cazzo enorme. Distrae"    
  
Stiles sbotta frustrato per poi rendersi conto di quello che ha detto e arrossire e desiderare, ancora una volta di essere risucchiato dal pavimento.   
  
"STILES! Ti conviene sparire fino alla prossima partita se non vuoi che ti ammazzi sul serio"   
  
E Stiles segue subito il consiglio del capitano. E non perché abbia paura della sua rabbia cieca, ha capito che Derek è solo un po' burbero, ma perché non ha addosso il costume da coniglio e i pantaloni della tuta non avrebbero potuto nascondere l'erezione che gli si sta formando e se Derek se ne fosse accorto sarebbe stato veramente imbarazzante.    
  
Mentre corre verso la propria camera, però, Stiles promette a se stesso che se non potrà avere quel bastardo urlante, si troverà comunque un ragazzo da placcare come un rugbista, perché si è davvero rotto di eccitarsi e provvedere da solo. Troverà un ragazzo, smentirà le dicerie sulla mascotte senza dover abbandonare la squadra prima della fine della stagione. Oh, si!    
  
***   
  
Dopo la faccenda delle divise Stiles cerca in tutti i modi di entrare nelle grazie (metaforicamente parlando eh, non pensate male!) della squadra. Per questo i giocatori, specialmente Jackson, ne approfittano per soddisfare qualunque capriccio. Si fanno lavare le divise dopo ogni allenamento (Stiles si è attrezzato comprando due grandi bacinelle che tiene in bagno per poterle lavare a mano), pulire le scarpette, lucidare i caschi e riempire le borracce. Stiles fa tutto senza mai lamentarsi, soddisfatto dei sorrisi e dei ringraziamenti che riceve ogni volta. Danny gli ha pure fatto l’occhiolino e gli ha dato il suo numero: forse la maledizione della mascotte verrà spezzata prima del previsto!   
  
Quella mattina Jackson lo ferma nel corridoio. “Ho finito i sali minerali da mettere nella borraccia. Valli a prendere prima che cominci l’allenamento” gli dice per poi dargli i soldi e un foglio con il nome dei sali.    
  
Appena terminate le lezioni Stiles si precipita nel negozio specializzato che si trova a mezz’ora dal campus. Deve prendere l’autobus ma non gli importa se questo vuol dire farsi accettare dai ragazzi! Non sbaglia nemmeno la fermata scendendo a pochi metri dal negozio. Entra e si dirige verso gli scaffali degli integratori. Cerca la confezione che Jackson prende di solito ma non la trova quindi chiede ad un commesso che gli conferma che li hanno finiti “Arriveranno a fine settimana. Se vuoi ti posso mettere una scatola da parte”. Ma Jackson aveva finito i suoi sali minerali quindi no, non poteva aspettare la fine della settimana.    
  
“C’è qualcosa di simile a quelli che il mio amico prende di solito?”    
  
“Ce ne sono due simili. Questi” dice il commesso carino alzando una scatola blu e gialla “hanno pressappoco gli stessi principi ma in dosi differenti mente questi” continua mostrando una scatola rossa e bianca “sono più efficaci”.    
  
Se Stiles poteva avere un minimo dubbio su quale scegliere, prende il colore della confezione come un segno. Paga e corre fuori per riuscire a prendere l’autobus e arrivare in tempo al campo. Giunge poco prima dell’inizio dell’allenamento e prepara tutte le borracce mettendo i sali in quella di Jackson.   
  
“Hai fatto tutto?” gli chiede il ragazzo prima di entrare in campo.   
  
Stiles gli fa un cenno d’assenso felice che, per una volta, tutto sia andato bene.   
  
   
Ovviamente, non tenendo conto della sua colossale sfiga, Stiles ha parlato troppo presto e se ne accorge due giorni dopo quando un Jackson più che furioso lo blocca in un corridoio deserto.   
  
“Ma che cazzo hai fatto? Possibile che ti è così difficile seguire le istruzioni?”    
  
Gli urla in faccia facendogli sbattere la testa contro al muro.   
  
“Cos’ho fatto?”    
  
È tutto quello che Stiles riesce a sussurrare, spaventato e preso alla sprovvista.   
  
“Che cosa hai fatto? Cos’hai messo nella mia borraccia al posto dei soliti sali minerali?”   
  
“Quelli non c’erano così il commesso mi ha consigliato...”   
  
“Sei un cretino! Sono risultato positivo al test dell’anti doping e non potrò giocare alla prossima partita”   
  
“Mi dispiace. Io non potevo saperlo”    
  
Jackson lo prende malamente per una spalla e lo sbatte dentro al bagno, chiudendo la porta dell’esterno. Appena Stiles se ne accorge comincia a picchiarci su e ad urlare, quasi supplicandolo.   
  
“Jackson mi dispiace ma apri, ti prego”   
  
“Che ti serva da lezione. Ci vediamo lunedì”   
  
Stiles urla ancora un po’, ma niente, ha anche sentito i passi del giocatore allontanarsi nel corridoio.   
  
Ovviamente il suo zaino con il cellulare è rimasto fuori dal bagno, le finestre sono troppo in alto e hanno le inferriate e ormai  l’università è deserta. Stiles si accuccia lungo il muro. Sa già che a breve potrebbe avere un attacco di panico, non sarebbe la prima volta. Odia gli spazi chiusi, se poi è consapevole di non poter uscire quando vuole, è ancora peggio.   
  
Stiles non sa quante ore sono passate e quanto tempo dovrà trascorrere ancora in quel bagno. Sa solo che l'aria comincia a mancargli e vorrebbe solo tornare a casa tra le braccia rassicuranti di suo padre. E sente la rabbia montargli dentro perché lui non vuole più essere quel ragazzino insicuro, sfigato e con un solo amico come era al liceo. Lui aveva cominciato il college sperando di poter cambiare, di farsi nuovi amici e invece si trovava rinchiuso in uno stupido bagno. Peggio ancora del liceo! Lacrime traditrici cominciano a rigargli le guance accompagnate da singhiozzi. Ad un certo punto pensa anche di essersi assopito perché sente la serratura scattare. Alza la testa e vede la porta socchiusa: qualcuno è venuto a salvarlo! Tenta di alzarsi ma, la posizione tenuta per lungo tempo insieme all’attacco di panico, lo rende alquanto instabile. Riesce a mettersi in piedi dopo un paio di tentativi ed esce giusto in tempo per vedere una maglia con dietro il numero 24. Quella è sicuramente la divisa di Derek: riconoscerebbe quell'ampia schiena ovunque. È stata una brutta esperienza, però, in quel momento, Stiles si sente come una principessa salvata dal suo principe azzurro e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Raccoglie lo zaino e prende in mano il cellulare. Trova un messaggio di Danny con scritto se l'indomani si possono vedere per colazione. Stiles accetta felice: forse la sua vita da collegiale non fa così schifo.   
  
Il mattino dopo Stiles raggiunge Danny al caffè del campus. Prendono le loro ordinazioni e si siedono ad un tavolo un po' appartato.   
  
"Mi dispiace per ieri. Sapevo che Jackson era un coglione ma non pensavo potesse arrivare a questo punto" dice Danny.   
  
"Tranquillo. Sono abituato e questo genere di cose. E poi non sei tu a doverti scusare"   
  
"Credo che però abbia capito la lezione. Non avevo mai visto Derek così arrabbiato"   
  
"Perché? Cos'è successo?" Chiede Stiles curioso.   
  
Danny comincia a raccontare.   
   
  
 _Al campo la squadra sta svolgendo l’ultimo allenamento della settimana. Derek si guarda attorno per tutto il tempo. Una volta finito raggiunge gli altri negli spogliatoi e ferma Danny. “Sai per caso dov’è Stiles?” chiede  
  
“No. L’ho visto stamattina ma stava bene”   
  
Jackson ride. “Credo che non lo vedremo fino a lunedì”   
  
“Che cazzo hai fatto?” lo aggredisce Derek.   
  
“Gli ho dato la giusta lezione per avermi fatto risultare positivo al test”   
  
“Tu cosa..?”   
  
“Se la prossima partita perdiamo sarà solo colpa sua”   
  
“No, qui l’unico deficiente sei tu” _  
  
 _“Mi spieghi perché te la prendi tanto per una sfigato del genere?”  
  
“Perché quello che tu chiami sfigato si sta facendo in quattro per noi. Nessuno ha mai fatto quello che sta facendo lui. E tu te ne stai  
approfittando. Voi ve ne state approfittando” urla il capitano guardando tutti i ragazzi rimasti muti davanti al suo scoppio d’ira   
  
“Era solo uno scherzo” tenta di giustificarsi Jackson.   
  
“Dimmi dov’è” ordina glaciale Derek.   
  
“L’ho chiuso nel bagno in fondo al corridoio dell’ala est”   
  
 _  
"E poi Derek cos'ha fatto?" chiede Stiles curioso.   
  
"Niente, è uscito a passo spedito e credo sia venuto a liberarti"   
  
Stiles non riesce a nascondere un sorriso felice.   
  
"Credo che tu gli piaccia davvero" continua Danny   
  
"Ma figurati! Come può uno come lui essere interessato a uno come me, gli avrò fatto pena”   
  
"Non sei brutto. Sei solo un po' scoordinato ma non è colpa tua"   
  
"Devo ringraziarlo!"   
  
"Lunedì alla prima ora ha letteratura inglese, aula 3B. Il caffè lo beve amaro" gli suggerisce Danny con un occhiolino.   
   
  
Lunedì mattina, alle 10.30 in punto, Stiles è appoggiato al muro di fronte all'aula di Letteratura Inglese con una tazza di caffè nero bollente in mano. Gli studenti cominciano ad uscire e lui inizia a sentirsi agitato. Forse non è stata una buona idea. Cosa gli dirà? Gli sembra di essere una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta. Ok Derek gli piace, e anche molto. Ma come può anche solo pensare di avere una speranza?   
  
"Stiles cosa ci fai qui?"   
  
Alza gli occhi e si trova inchiodato dallo sguardo smeraldo di Derek.   
  
"Ti ho portato questo" dice porgendogli la tazza fumante.   
  
"Grazie"   
  
"Grazie a te. Sai, per venerdì. Il bagno" balbetta cominciando anche a gesticolare.   
  
Perfetto, semplicemente perfetto. Bravo Stiles. Così si conquista!    
  
Derek si avvicina a Stiles e gli sussurra in un orecchio "Non dirò a nessuno che stavi piangendo. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me"   
  
"Anche il tuo" ribatte Stiles.   
  
"E quale sarebbe il mio?"   
  
"Che anche il duro Derek Hale ha un cuore" mormora per poi scappare via senza voltarsi perdendosi così il piccolo sorriso che stava increspando il viso di Derek.   
  
***   
  
Il tempo passa veloce e Stiles comincia a sentirsi un po' di più parte integrante della squadra. Hanno cominciato a considerarlo una persona, non uno schiavetto e una volta sono anche usciti tutti insieme per una birra. Purtroppo senza Derek, ma a Stiles va bene lo stesso. Ha continuato, con piccoli gesti a corteggiarlo, ma senza risultati. Danny una volta gli ha detto che i suoi gesti non sono così piccoli perché sbavare su una persona è un evidente segno di apprezzamento, ma Stiles non si fa problemi e continua a guardare il suo capitano. Così come continua a portargli il caffè, l'ha fatto altre due volte, nonostante Derek si limiti a mugugnare un grazie e a procedere senza guardarlo. Stiles entrambe le volte l'ha seguito fino all'aula della lezione successiva parlando a raffica e gesticolando. L'ultima volta, mentre raccontava di come fosse fantastica la sua jeep, aveva anche rischiato di far rovesciare il caffè sull'altro… Derek l'aveva guardato peggio del solito ma non gli aveva detto niente.    
  
   
Verso la fine di Gennaio Stiles si sente felice. Nonostante sta cominciando a fare veramente freddo e sta aspettando da mezz'ora all'ingresso del campus, anche se lui il freddo praticamente lo odia, è felice perché è per una buona causa. Sta aspettando Scott, il suo migliore amico, suo fratello che due giorni prima gli ha scritto dicendogli “Non so dove vive mio fratello. Devo controllare e devo anche vederti con addosso quel costume. Ci vediamo lunedì!”.    
  
Scott arriva con l'autobus delle undici e Stiles lo vede trascinarsi un borsone nero dietro mentre si guarda intorno, sicuramente lo sta cercando. Quindi comincia a sventolare le braccia in aria chiamandolo forte.   
  
“SCOTT! SCOTTIE! SONO QUI!”   
  
Scott subito si gira verso la sua direzione e il suo sorriso da cucciolo si allarga fino alle orecchie, gemello di quello di Stiles.    
  
Si corrono incontro, uno scoordinato che quasi inciampa, l'altro sforzandosi per non rompere il borsone, ma quando si avvicinano si saltano praticamente addosso. O meglio Stiles salta addosso a Scott, il contrario sarebbe stato patetico dato che il nuovo arrivato ha abbastanza muscoli da fargli venire un ernia all'istante.    
  
Stiles realizza che la mancanza di Scott è stata ancora più forte di quello che gli è sembrato, sente gli occhi pizzicare e stringe il suo amico un po' di più, senza scendere dalle sue braccia e affondando il viso tra il suo collo e la spalla.    
  
“Ehi, amico, pesi!”   
  
Scott gli dice quella frase sorridendo, senza però mollare la presa e Stiles comincia a ridere e piangere insieme.   
  
“Mi sei mancato! Qui ho stretto amicizia con…con nessuno quasi. I corsi sono pesanti e… E sono patetico”   
  
Scioglie l'abbraccio e a testa bassa si asciuga le lacrime. Sente una mano di Scott sulla testa che gli scompiglia i capelli come sempre, mentre sta per parlare, ma si blocca. Stiles alza lo sguardo per capire cosa sta succedendo al suo amico, ma questi gli spiega prima che possa chiedere.   
  
“Sta venendo un tizio verso di noi e sembra furioso. Stile-“   
  
Scott non termina la frase perché Stiles viene afferrato da dietro per il colletto della maglia dal suddetto tizio. Il ragazzo cerca di scrollarsi quella mano estranea da dosso e contemporaneamente di girarsi per vedere chi è il deficiente che lo sta spaventando. Quando riesce a guardarlo in faccia, però, si blocca.   
  
“Der…Derek? Che vuoi? Ti sembra il modo di presentarti?”   
  
Derek sembra non ascoltarlo e continua a tenerlo per la maglietta mentre parla.   
  
“Tra cinque minuti devi venire agli allenamenti. Siamo tutti al campo all'aperto. Smettila di fare il piccioncino e seguimi”   
  
Ovviamente Stiles non obbedirebbe mai ad un ordine di nessuno, tantomeno di Derek Hale.   
  
“Ti seguo quando ho voglia. Comincia ad andare”   
  
Solo che Derek sembra non essere d'accordo e comincia a trascinarlo verso il campo. Per fortuna Stiles sa di avere un alleato. Infatti  
Scott lo afferra per un braccio e comincia ad urlare.   
  
“Ehi! Lascia stare Stiles, stava parlando con me e ti ha detto che ti raggiunge tra poco!”   
  
Derek si blocca, senza lasciare la presa. Stiles vede come il capitano sta guardando Scott e sente dei brividi lungo la schiena. Non sa dire però se siano completamente segno di terrore.   
  
“Stiles ha degli impegni da rispettare. Ci parla dopo con te”   
  
“Stiles è libero di fare quello che vuole, lascialo andare!”   
  
Stiles invece si sente solo come una bambola contesa quindi con forza si scrolla le mani di entrambi da dosso.    
  
“Stiles fa quello che vuole. E Stiles ora finisce di parlare con Scott, poi si reca al campo sempre con Scott e fa il suo cazzo di allenamento. Intesi?!”   
  
Bene, sembra essere riuscito a mettere a tacere Derek Hale. Quella che sente ora è tutta soddisfazione. Fino a quando il capitano apre bocca di nuovo.   
  
“Saluta chi vuoi, ma non porterai un estraneo all'allenamento della mia squadra!”   
  
“Lo porto al mio allenamento, non al tuo, capitano”   
  
“Stiles!”   
  
“No, niente Stiles. Anche la sorellina di Brittany ha assistito la settimana scorsa e Scott non ha nulla di diverso”   
  
Derek sembra pensarci su, ma Stiles sa di aver vinto, infatti dopo averlo guardato male, Hale sputa fuori un ultima frase, gira i tacchi e se ne va.   
  
“Arriva tra più di un minuto e mezzo e la prossima volta squarterò personalmente la tua di pancia, e non sto parlando di quella del costume”   
   
  
L'allenamento procede come nella norma. Stiles cade solo tre volte, per fortuna in due di queste ci pensa Scott a rialzarlo e a ripulirgli anche il costume. Le cheerleaders gli insegnano anche un nuovo passo, deve prendere una di loro in braccio e farla semplicemente ruotare e Stiles non la fa cadere nemmeno una volta. Finito l'allenamento chiede a Scott di aspettarlo sugli spalti, deve assolutamente fare una doccia, quindi si reca nel suo spogliatoio e poi in quello della squadra. Di solito va a lavarsi in camera, ma ha promesso a Scott di portarlo in giro e non può farlo così sudato, quindi decide di farla con i ragazzi per accorciare i tempi.    
  
Tira fuori un asciugamano dalla borsa e va verso il primo box libero, gli altri sono tutti occupati dai giocatori che a stento l'hanno notato. In realtà non è proprio corretto dire che ha scelto il primo box libero. È entrato in quello che occupa sempre Derek. In questo modo è come se, indirettamente, avesse fatto la doccia con lui giusto? Questi pensieri non portano a nulla di buono se non a ricordare a Stiles quelle volte che ha spiato Derek sotto la doccia (non l'ha fatto apposta ok? È stato un incidente, anzi due. O forse tre. Una volta perché Danny aveva dimenticato la sua maglia negli spogliatoi e le altre due per controllare che Derek facesse la doccia sempre alla stessa ora e nello stesso box). Ha appena cominciato ad insaponarsi quando, istintivamente, si sfiora il membro semi eretto provocandosi un brivido di piacere. Sa che non è una buona idea ma non può fare altrimenti e cominciare ad accarezzarsi: dopotutto i ragazzi erano già usciti dalle docce e sapeva che Derek sarebbe entrato tra almeno un'altra mezz'ora. Stringe la presa sulla sua erezione e chiude gli occhi. Sente la porta aprirsi e si gira di scatto. Di fronte si ritrova Derek Hale, come mamma l'ha egregiamente fatto, completamente immobile tranne che per lo sguardo. Stiles si sente come passato ai raggi X in quella manciata di secondi. Vede lo sguardo di Derek puntato sulla mano che sta massaggiando il suo pene e Stiles sa che dovrebbe smetterla e tentare di coprirsi, ma invece, dopo solo altri due movimenti, raggiunge un orgasmo sconvolgente venendo tra le sue dita. In tre patetici minuti. In quel momento Derek sposta il suo sguardo sul volto di Stiles che, sentendosi letteralmente andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo, si morde a sangue il labbro per non emettere ansiti, respirando comunque a fatica, così come a fatica si fa forza sulle gambe per non accasciarsi contro le piastrelle.   
  
Il capitano si riprende da quello stato di semi shock che sembra averlo colpito appena entrato nel box ed esce sbattendo la porta.   
  
“Quella è la doccia del capitano! Cosa cazzo ci fai nella mia doccia!?”   
  
Stiles si sblocca e si passa la mano pulita sugli occhi.   
  
“Io…io che ne sapevo! Credevo fosse solo la tua doccia preferita e poi era l'unica libera!”   
  
“Era libera perché è mia!”   
  
“Non lo sapevo! Credevo fossi solo un abitudinario! Cazzo, due minuti ed esco, sta calmo!”   
  
“Che significa che credevi fosse la mia doccia preferita? Tu non ci entri mai qui dentro”   
  
E Stiles vorrebbe ancora una volta sprofondare. Non poteva di certo dirgli che lo aveva spiato più di una volta.   
  
“Mi spii?”    
  
Ecco, appunto!   
  
“Io…no, Certo che no! Erano coincidenze! Ora smettila di distrarmi e lasciami finire di lavarmi. Scott mi sta aspettando”   
  
"Visto che il tuo fidanzato ti sta aspettando fuori mi spieghi che bisogno avevi di masturbarti nella mia doccia?"   
  
E ok probabilmente avrebbe dovuto voler sprofondare ancora una volta ma la voglia di mettersi a ridere in modo quasi isterico prende il sopravvento.   
  
"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" Chiede Derek confuso.   
  
"Scott il mio fidanzato? Oddio che schifo! Scott è il mio migliore amico, nonché il fratello che non ho mai avuto. Quindi ragazzone stai tranquillo, sono libero" dice per poi schizzare fuori dalla doccia lasciando un Derek imbarazzato e forse un pochino sollevato per la notizia.   
  
***   
  
I mesi passano e la fine del campionato è sempre più vicina. Dopo l'incidente della doccia il rapporto tra Derek e Stiles si è leggermente modificato. Non che si fosse trasformato in chissà che cosa, semplicemente Stiles comincia a farsi trovare più spesso fuori dalle aule frequentate da Derek con un caffè in mano e il capitano comincia a rispondere alle mille domande di Stiles facendosi conoscere un pochino di più.    
  
Stiles gli racconta di suo padre, lo sceriffo, Derek gli dice che ha due sorella, Laura e Cora. Stiles un giorno parla di quanto fosse sfigato al liceo, Derek ovviamente anche lì era il capitano della squadra. Stiles parla un sacco, Derek butta fuori poche frasi ogni volta; Stiles gesticola e ad un certo punto comincia anche a dargli pacche sulle spalle o spinte amichevoli, Derek continua a minacciarlo di morte.   
  
Una mattina Stiles si trova ad avere una lezione ad un orario insolito. Non che la cosa gli dispiaccia ma questo significa che per quel giorno avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ad andare da Derek. Segue la lezione di mala voglia e, con il morale un po' sotto ai piedi esce dall'aula. Quello che vede gli fa un po' mancare il fiato. Derek è davanti all'aula con una tazza in mano. Stiles si avvicina con un sorriso.   
  
"Ciao"   
  
Derek non gli risponde ma gli porge il caffè, dolce e con una spruzzata di caramello proprio come piace a lui.   
  
"Non so come tu faccia a bere questa roba"   
  
"E io non so come tu faccia a sapere che mi piace questa roba" gongola Stiles.   
  
Derek arrossisce leggermente. "Sei sempre tu a portarmelo. Per una volta mi sembrava gentile ricambiare" gli spiega senza però rispondere alla sua ultima frase.   
  
"Solo gentile?"   
  
"Certo, cos'altro?"   
  
"Va bene, farò finta di crederti"  dice ammiccando. 

***   
   
L'ultima partita di campionato arriva alla fine del mese di Marzo. Ad aprile cominceranno gli esami, ma Stiles è già distrutto. Nonostante la sua presenza non fosse necessaria ad ogni allenamento, non se ne è perso nemmeno uno: La sua squadra è in finale, deve sostenerla sempre.    
  
Ha passato pomeriggi sugli spalti portandosi anche i libri dietro, solo per far sentire la sua presenza; altri giorni invece raggiungeva i ragazzi con le cheerleaders per improvvisare balli di incitamento. Una volta ha anche fatto una specie di invasione di campo durante una partita simulata urlando “Questi energumeni sono i più forti!”. Sente ancora perfettamente Derek che lo afferra per la coda e lo trascina a bordocampo per poi togliergli la testa del costume e tirargli forte il naso. Che poi si sia allontanato da lui sorridendo, rende Stiles esaltato solo un po'.    
  
Ora Stiles però è ancora più esaltato di quel momento. È negli spogliatoi insieme alla squadra, Derek gli ha praticamente ordinato di essere presente, e sta ascoltando come sta incitando la squadra. Vedere il suo capitano così combattivo gli fa stringere lo stomaco, anche Danny sembra essersene accorto.   
  
“Hai gli occhi a cuore e la bava alla bocca come sempre, Stilinski” gli dice per poi allontanarsi.   
  
Stiles cinque minuti dopo è nel suo costume e sta sfilando davanti alla squadra. Gli spalti sono pieni e qualcuno sta gridando anche il suo nome.   
  
La partita comincia, lui non smette un attimo di saltare, ballare, fare venti che incoraggiano la squadra. Un paio di volte Derek è dal lato del campo dove si trova lui e gli sorride, Stiles ne è quasi sicuro.    
  
I Werewolves vincono, stravincono e Stiles si immobilizza, ora sa cosa fare. Si blocca e aspetta che i suoi compagni di squadra, i suoi amici, vadano a placcarlo.   
   
  
Stiles è chiuso nel suo spogliatoio. I Werewolves hanno vinto, per il sesto anni consecutivo si sono dimostrati i più forti. Eppure, dopo l'ultimo squartamento, si è sentito solo triste. Triste perché è l'ultima partita, l'ultima volta che potrà indossare quel ridicolo costume da coniglietto a cui però si è veramente affezionato, e soprattutto l'ultima volta che ha potuto vedere Derek a torso nudo. Aveva persino rifiutato di andare a festeggiare con la squadra. Fino a qualche mese fa avrebbe accettato all'istante, incredulo di fronte ad un simile invito mentre ora aveva solo voglia di chiudersi in camera e mangiare un chilo di gelato. Accarezza il costume per l'ultima volta ed esce. Sente il getto di una doccia e si avvicina piano alla zona dei box. Allunga un po' la testa e vede la figura di Derek completamente nuda e bagnata. La porta che dovrebbe impedire che qualcuno lo veda è aperta, come spesso accade. Stiles vede chiaramente che il capitano si sta toccando ed emette un piccolo ansito. A quel suono Derek si gira e punta i suoi occhi verdi in quelli di Stiles. Il ragazzo si volta per andarsene.   
  
"Stiles" la voce roca di Derek lo attira come una calamita.   
  
Stiles si gira e vede l'altro allungare la mano verso di lui in un chiaro invito. Invito che accetta più che volentieri ritrovandosi nello stesso box doccia completamente vestito, quasi senza accorgersi dei passi che l'hanno portato lì. Ma non gli importa. In verità, probabilmente, nemmeno si accorge di avere gli abiti zuppi e attaccati alla pelle. L'unica cosa che riesce a registrare sono il calore e il peso del corpo di Derek contro al suo. E la sua bocca. Quelle morbide labbra che si sono appena poggiate sulle sue. Stiles sente le ginocchia tremare e affonda le sue mani nei capelli di Derek per sostenersi. Per tutta risposta il capitano lo afferra per i fianchi premendosi maggiormente su di lui. Restano attaccati per un tempo che a Stiles sembra infinito. Non si è nemmeno accorto di quando la lingua di Derek abbia chiesto l'accesso alla sua bocca, l'ha lasciato fare, sarà stato istinto. Non che si stia lamentando, anzi, è sicuramente la sensazione più incredibile che abbia mai provato. Chissà come sarebbe averla in altri posti. Basta Stiles, concentrati!   
  
Stiles pensa che Derek legga il pensiero perché gli con la lingua l'intera lunghezza del suo collo per poi saggiare le sue clavicole e chiudere le labbra sui suoi capezzoli diventati turgidi. Un momento: che fine ha fatto la sua maglietta? Possibile che non si sua accorto che Derek gliel'ha sfilata? Gira la testa e la vede per terra, vicino allo scarico. Vorrebbe dire che c'è il rischio che lo blocchi e che allaghino tutta la zona docce, ma i denti che tirano il suo bottoncino sensibile gli permettono solo di gemere. Le mani di Derek scendono a sbottonargli e aprirgli i jeans per poi abbassarglieli insieme ai boxer. Lo aiuta a sfilarseli per poi guardarlo.   
  
"Sei bellissimo" gli dice prima di tornare a baciarlo "ricordi quando ti ho trovato a masturbarti nella mia doccia? Non so come ho fatto a trattenermi dal prenderti in quel momento" gli soffia sulle labbra.   
  
"Sapevo che questa era la tua doccia privata. L'avevo scelta apposta" confessa Stiles di rimando.   
  
"Lo so, e so anche che mi spiavi"   
  
"Non hai mai detto niente"   
  
"Perché mi piaceva sapere che in quei momenti mi stavi guardando"   
  
"Der, ti prego. Fai qualcosa"   
  
"Girati, appoggia le mani sulle mattonelle e apri le gambe" ordina.   
  
Stiles ubbidisce e si mette in posizione. Sente le ginocchia di Derek impattare contro il piatto della doccia e il suo fiato infrangersi sulle sue natiche. Natiche che vengono massaggiate con forza dalle grandi mani di Derek facendolo sospirare. Non si rende nemmeno conto di sporgere il sedere per avere di più, ma lo fa e non se ne vergogna. Derek sembra voler essere magnanimo, o forse è anche lui al culmine, ma non si lascia pregare e comincia a leccare con vigore le parte più intima del ragazzo.    
  
"Derek..."    
  
Stiles geme colpendo il muro con la fronte per impedirsi di venire all'istante.   
  
Per tutta risposta sente il capitano ghignare contro la sua pelle prima di penetrarlo con la lingua simulando l'amplesso. Stiles urla, stravolto dall'intensità di quel piacere che non ha mai pensato di poter provare. Derek aggiunge un dito facendolo sibilare.   
  
"Sei vergine?"   
  
Stiles si vergogna da morire ma non può mentire. Non se vuole che quest'esperienza sia piacevole.   
  
"Io... sì"   
  
"Va bene, non devi vergognarti di questo. Mi prenderò cura io di te" dice per poi riprendere da dove si è fermato.   
  
Continua ad alternare lingua e dita, che ora sono diventate due. Poi Derek tocca un punto che fa urlare e inarcare la schiena a Stiles, che si spinge incontrollato contro quell'intrusione.   
  
"Trovato"    
  
Lo sente mormorare soddisfatto per poi continuare a stimolare quel punto.   
  
Stiles crede veramente di essere sull'orlo della follia. Pensa che potrebbe veramente esplodere se non viene all'istante.   
  
"Der, devo venire. Non ce la faccio più"   
  
"Toccati"   
  
La voce roca di Derek è un ennesimo colpo ai suoi ormoni.   
  
E Stiles lo fa. Si porta velocemente una mano tra le gambe e la muove sul suo membro portando l'eccitazione alle stelle. E la sensazione della bocca di Derek che gli succhia i testicoli, insieme alle dita che lo accarezzano internamente, La barba che sfrega sulla pelle sensibile del suo interno coscia e la sua mano che massaggia il suo pene lo portano ad un orgasmo devastante. Sente le forze lasciarlo insieme al suo sperma e le ginocchia farsi deboli. Derek lo afferra saldamente mentre lo aiuta a sedersi sul piatto della doccia. La vista di Stiles è offuscata ma è quasi certo che Derek si sta toccando davanti a lui, e quello che ora sente sul suo petto è sicuramente il suo seme. Non prova nessun fastidio per quel gesto, non prova nulla oltre alle gambe molli, il piacere e la mente annebbiata.   
  
Dopo qualche istante sente Derek pulirlo delicatamente, chiudere l'acqua e sollevarlo tra le sue forti braccia. Lo fa sedere a cavalcioni sulla panca, lo avvolge con un asciugamano e gli si siede alle spalle per sorreggerlo.   
  
"Stai bene?" Gli chiede con un tono di voce così basso che Stiles non sa se sia vero o un sogno, ma gli risponde lo stesso.

"Non credevo si potesse morire per il troppo piacere ma penso di esserci andato piuttosto vicino"   
  
Derek ridacchia e lo stringe un po'. "Sapevo di essere bravo con la lingua ma non pensavo fino a questo punto"   
  
"Sei uno sbruffone"   
  
"Ti piaccio anche per questo"   
  
Sì, gli piace anche per quello oltre che per tutto il resto. Ma a Derek lui piaceva o era stato solo un modo per sfogare l'adrenalina per la vittoria? Stiles era certo che lo avrebbe preso eppure, appena aveva scoperto che era vergine, si è tirato indietro. Non lo riteneva alla sua altezza?   
  
"Sento il tuo cervello lavorare cosa c'è?" Gli chiede ancora con quel tono.   
  
"Niente" mormora.   
  
Ma forse Derek in tutti quei mesi ha imparato un po' a conoscere il suo ragazzino.    
  
"Non volevo che la tua prima volta fosse una sveltina in una doccia. E poi mi piacerebbe vederti con addosso solo la codina del costume da mascotte"   
  
E Stiles sa che dovrebbe essere lusingato da quella frase ma non riesce a non pensare che lui si è innamorato di Derek mentre quest'ultimo probabilmente vuole solo divertirsi e soddisfare strane fantasie. Forse per lui la doccia era solo scomoda. Stiles sorride debolmente, si riveste ed esce, lasciando Derek lì a rivestirsi a sua volta. Non ha voglia di tornare subito in camera e decide di andare a fare una passeggiata.   
  
***   
  
Due giorni dopo Stiles è nella sua camera del dormitorio sdraiato scompostamente sul letto, un broncio lungo due metri e il cellulare in mano con una pagina aperta su una ricerca di uno studioso svizzero: studiare, studiare e studiare, si deve distrarre. Sta scorrendo la pagina annoiandosi ad ogni riga di più quando il cellulare vibra e per la laura lo lancia contro il muro pentendosene dopo un trecentomillesimo di secondo. Per fortuna non sembra avere nulla di rotto, così Stiles può aprire il messaggio che gli è stato inviato da quel numero che non ha in rubrica   
  
Da Sconosciuto:   
Ti sto aspettando all'ingresso del campus. Cerca di vestirti bene. Se proprio devi mettere una felpa, metti quella rossa, ti sta bene   
   
Beh, complimenti a parte, Stiles non ha nessuna voglia di andare ad incontrare un serial killer. Sta per rispondergli male, ma gli arriva un altro messaggio.   
   
Da Sconosciuto:   
Forse non hai il mio numero. Sono quello bravo con la lingua. Fai presto, coniglietto.    
   
È Derek. Derek Hale che non vede da due giorni gli ha mandato un messaggio per vederlo. Stiles si alza furioso per andare a dirgliene quattro, non sa nemmeno quali saranno queste quattro ma gliele dirà urlandogliele in faccia.    
  
Il fatto che si sia messo la felpa rossa è solo una coincidenza perché era la prima nell'armadio. Sotto altre due.    
  
Stiles cammina lentamente nonostante l'ansia lo stia spingendo a correre, ma lui è superiore e Derek si merita di aspettare. Solo che quando lo vede appoggiato al portone, un po' lo stomaco gli si contorce.   
  
Hale ha addosso quelli che Stiles ha eletto a suoi jeans preferiti perché gli fasciano le sue cosce muscolose come una seconda pelle. Per non parlare del sedere, quello potrebbe entrare tra le sette meraviglie del mondo. Sopra ha una semplice t-shirt bianca con lo scollo a V, mooolto aderente, ma quello che colpisce Stiles è la giacca di pelle nera. Non ha mai visto Derek con una giacca, di solito va in giro con le felpe del college, ma la giacca gli sta molto meglio. Stiles nota che si è anche aggiustato i capelli con il gel, ma non si lascia distrarre più del consentito, deve mantenere la sua furia. Furia alimentata dal sorrisino che Derek ha stampato in faccia.   
  
Quando è a meno di un metro da lui, si stacca dal portone e gli si avvicina.   
  
“Ciao, Stiles”   
  
Furia.    
  
“Cosa vuoi, Hale?”    
  
Derek abbassa un po' lo sguardo e sorride come qualcuno che sa.    
  
“Sei arrabbiato, vero?”   
  
“Infastidito, direi”   
  
“Mi dispiace”   
  
Beh, quello davvero non se lo sarebbe aspettato.   
  
“Di cosa, precisamente?”   
  
“Di non essermi fatto vedere o sentire. Non…non mi è mai successo”   
  
Derek SonoIlCapitanoFigo Hale ha davvero balbettato? E sta davvero abbassando la testa come un cucciolo? Stiles vorrebbe prendere il cellulare per fare un video, ma non si farà fregare.   
  
“Non mi aspettavo un comportamento diverso, tranquillo”   
  
E Derek ora sembra davvero, davvero ferito.   
  
“Non so perché pensi questo di me. L'ho capito anche due giorni fa che hai pensato male di me, ma credevo che dopo averti detto…della tua prima volta, credevo di essere stato chiaro”   
  
“Chiaro su cosa? Ah, a proposito, il costume? Non volevi vedermi con la coda?!”   
  
Stiles si immobilizza quando Derek gli prende con forza il viso tra le mani e preme le labbra sulle sue, impetuoso. Quando si stacca, gli parla quasi sulle labbra, occhi fissi nei suoi.   
  
“Stammi a sentire bene, ragazzino. Per quanto io voglia sbatterti ora in questo muro e prenderti fino a farti pregare di smettere, stasera sono qui, con questa, e sappi che mi sento estremamente ridicolo, perché voglio portarti a cena fuori”   
  
Stiles non sa se essere più sconvolto per questa specie di dichiarazione che l'ha già fatto eccitare, o per la rosa che Derek ha tirato fuori dalla giacca e gli ha piantato diritto davanti al naso. Non sa nemmeno dove trova la forza di rispondere, sente il cervello sconnesso.   
  
“Beh, potremmo fare entrambe le cose”   
  
Derek lo guarda scettico e quindi continua.    
  
“Sai, io non ho fame, ma se tu vuoi mangiare, beh, uniamo l'utile al dilettevole. Tu mangi me, io ottengo la mia dose di cosacc-“   
  
Non riesce nemmeno a terminare la frase che Derek lo bacia con irruenza spingendolo fino a sbatterlo con la schiena nel muro. Stiles risponde con tutto l'entusiasmo che ha represso e sorride nel bacio, mentre gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo.    
  
“Andiamo in quella cazzo di stanza”   
  
   
Durante il tragitto si fermano più volte per riprendere il bacio, Stiles vede Derek sorridere, anche lui sembra avere le guance in fiamme. Hanno appena attraversato la porta della stanza, quando Stiles scoppia a ridere. Derek, che si sta togliendo le scarpe, lo guarda con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate.    
  
“Che ti prende?”   
  
Stiles tra una risata e l'altra riesce a spiegare.   
  
“Pensavo…Oddio è fantastico! Anche se non hai portato il costume, il coniglio c'è lo stesso! Abbiamo il coniglietto!”   
  
Le sopracciglia ancora più inarcate.   
  
“Tu, Der! Somigli ad un coniglietto con i tuoi dentin-“   
  
Nemmeno questa volta riesce a finire la frase. Derek lo prende di peso e lo butta sul letto, Stiles cerca di baciarlo, ma il ragazzo è della stessa opinione. Gli alza la maglia e comincia a fargli il solletico più fastidioso e bello della sua vita, con tanti baci sulla pancia, sullo stomaco, mentre lo solletica con le mani sui fianchi.   
  
E Stiles ride, con le lacrime agli occhi fino a quando Derek alza lo sguardo guardandolo dal basso e gli sorride.   
  
“Però voglio davvero uscire con te un giorno, il prima possibile”   
  
Stiles gli passa una mano tra i capelli e lo tira su per baciarlo piano.   
  
“Va bene, capitano”   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Blu: Ciao gente! Dato che nella vita sono molto poco sportiva, mi cimento nello sport scritto! Spero abbiate apprezzato e che apprezzerete questa mia nuova attività.   
> La mia “Compagna di viaggio”, mi ha detto «Scrivi le tue note, o dediche…», ma io voglio dedicarla ad una sola persona. Tutto ciò che ho scritto in questa prima OS è per te, Pampu, perché assecondi i miei scleri come nessuno ha mai fatto e mi hai accontentata sempre. E poi, lasciami essere un pochino sentimentale, ti vorrei bene anche se non mi accontentassi così tanto u.u E questa è una vera dichiarazione, eh, più di quelle di quel costipato di Derek Hale!   
> Non vedo l'ora di imparare un altro sport insieme a te! 
> 
> Pampu: Buonsalve! Che dire... per quanto riguarda lo sport come sopra! Credo di essere una campionessa del salto letto-divano. Ecco!   
> Ora, con un piccolo elefante nell'occhio dovute alle sue parole, devo ringraziare Blu perché è stata una fantastica compagna di avventura! Non credevo di potermi capire al volo con una persona che ho conosciuto solo pochi mesi fa in questo modo eppure è stato così. Abbiamo cominciato questa cosa come un gioco e mi sono divertita tantissimo. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa verrà fuori con il prossimo sport!   
> Ci tenevo anche a dedicare questa OS a colei che mi ha portata sulla via della perdizione (ormai vedo doppi sensi ovunque) e che non sta passando un bellissimo momento: EdSheeran questa è anche per te! <3


End file.
